


Peer Review

by lil_1337



Series: Sneaky!Steve [5]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Captain America, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is amused and Steve is mortified while Pepper and Phil make deals and veiled threats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peer Review

“Gentlemen, have a seat.”

Agent Coulson's voice was its usual bland monotone betraying no hint of his mood or why the meeting had been called. His eyes did not lift from the file he was reading as Tony plopped onto the couch in a loose boned sprawl that screamed “not intimidated, nope, not one little bit”. Steve, on the other hand, perched on the edge of a cushion looking like a honor student who has been unexpectedly called to the principal's office. His open smile was belied by the way his hands were clasped tightly in his lap.

After a moment there was a sharp rap on the door which opened immediately to reveal Pepper Potts. She was dressed in an exquisite dark suit and stilettos with heels that should have required the use of an oxygen mask. She moved with a comfortable ease despite the tension in the room.

“Miss Potts.” Agent Coulson stood and shook her hand letting a slight smile show his pleasure at her arrival. “Thank you for coming on such short notice.” He moved around the desk to pull up a well cushioned office chair. “Won't you join us?”

“Thank you for keeping me updated on the situation.” She smiled back, her professional one that was tinted with a hint of affection.

When he was back behind his desk Agent Coulson cleared his voice and leaned forward in his chair fixing Tony and Steve with an extremely pointed look. “It has come to the attention of Miss Potts and myself that you have begun an intimate relationship.” Neither spoke, but Tony's smirk and the shuttered look on Steve's face spoke volumes. “As Captain Roger's handler and liaison for the Avengers Initiative I am required to inform you both that it is my responsibility to file a 1126J-27xb fraternization form if you plan to continue this relationship. If, however, your involvement was one time and not ongoing I will be forced to file a 1126J-297q.”

“Did you just ask what my intentions are with Steve?” Tony's voice was a mixture of amusement, horror and something undefinable.

Phil smiled again, as bland as mayo on white bread. “I'm simply requesting the information to know which form I need to file.”

Tony and Steve exchanged a look that softened both of their features and gave the sense for just a moment that no one else existed except the two of them.

“The first one, please.” Steve reached over to take Tony's hand in his. “I don't know about Tony's intentions, but I'm not the kind of fella that plays around. At least not with other guys.” The grin he flashed Tony was as brief as it was seductive and left no doubts who Steve would be playing with.

Tony chuckled and squeezed Steve's hand. “Sign me up for that one too. Looks like I might have to hang up my playboy title.”

Agent Coulson made a note on a legal pad then looked up. “I'll make sure it is processed and your personnel files are updated by five 'o clock today. Now, there is one other matter we need to discuss. Captain Rogers is a member of SHIELD as well as the Avengers Initiative and as such he is a vital part of homeland defense. Should he be compromised or damaged in any way by this relationship there will be long term and grave consequences for Mr. Stark and Stark Industries.”

Tony frowned and opened his mouth to speak, but Pepper cut him off before anything came out. “Duly noted Agent Coulson. However, I should make you aware that while Mr. Stark has agreed to an arrangement with Captain Rogers that does not in any way imply any kind of contract between SHIELD and Stark Industries other than what is already in place. Iron Man and all the intellectual properties of Mr. Stark remain his. Further more Captain Rogers and SHIELD should be aware that Stark Industries and myself as the CEO will take action should Mr. Stark be physically, emotionally or mentally damaged or compromised as a direct result of his association with Captain Rogers.”

The smile on Coulson's face held a bit more genuine warmth as it widen infinitesimally. “As I would expect, Miss Potts. I knew we would be able to come to a mutually agreeable understanding. As always it is a pleasure doing business with you.” He came around the desk to shake her hand as she gathered her briefcase and purse.

“I could say the same Agent Coulson.” She turned her attention to Tony, genuine amusement and affection clear on her face. “You're still taking me to dinner tonight. Seven o'clock and wear a tie. Steve, make sure he's ready.”

“Yes, ma'am.” Steve's grin was no less real for all of its dazzling brightness.

She was gone in a swirl of expensive material and perfume that cost more than should be legal. The click of the door was followed by a dismissive gesture from Coulson who was already focused on the file in front of him.

Outside, in the hallway, Steve turned to Tony, tugging his hand to bring him to a stop. “Am I wrong or was that the most wordy version of the 'If you hurt him I'll kick your ass speech' you've ever heard?”

“That and Coulson wanting to know what my intentions were.” He smirked moving closer to Steve in a predatory sort of way. “You know, that makes Coulson your dad.”

Steve smirked back, looking like the antithesis of his usual paragon of virtue and morality. “Maybe so, but if Coulson's my dad then Pepper's your mom.”

Tony's eyes widened and he shuddered, falling forward so that his forehead rested on Steve's chest. “Steve Rogers you are an evil man.”

Chuckling, Steve ran his fingers into Tony's hair and tugged lightly. “Fortunately, you like me that way.”


End file.
